A Summers Harvest
by Tjfarmer
Summary: When Pikmin invade, what will Chelsea do?


Chapter 1 – The Summer Arrival.

I don't know when they arrived on a planet. But I know when we discovered their existence. During the summer harvest, they popped out of the ground. All these creatures from just a few little onion seeds!? What the hell is going on! I-I just can't believe I unleashed these little monstrosities onto the world! Harvest Goddess, take pity on me! Spare me of these creatures! They've already killed a few villagers… oh…. Its all my fault! I should have never bought those seeds from the Witch! Nothing can kill these creatures! My hammer, my sickle, nothing! I don't want to risk my water can, they're plant based life forms, they'll just grow some more! These things are dangerous enough little, but they'll be even more dangerous as giants!

The alien mother ships are floating just above my farm. They take the shape of onions, and come in three colors. Blue, Red, and Yellow. All three of these onion shaped ships produce different creatures. They all look the same…. But each has these different characteristics that make them unique from one another. The yellow look like harvest sprites with their ears. The red ones, they seem to be flame-resistant, Gannon tried to burn them with the flame-thrower he keeps in his room, but it had no effect. The monsters just continued walking towards him, they had him cornered. He had no means of escape… they…. They just joined together and carried him to the red onion! A beam shot down towards him, and he started floating up, and the onion swallowed him! I was with Eliza when this happened, her and Charlie wanted to play with me…. That was when the onions flew up into the sky and shot out these little seeds….. maybe ten for each onion. The whole town crowded around these little seeds….

Chen investigated them, he grabbed them by this little antenna that was sticking out of the ground and pulled them out. It was light red, everyone though it was adorable. Eliza and Charlie stayed back with me, they were trying to look over the crowd to see what was going on, jumping up and down trying to see over the heads of all the onlookers.

When Chen pulled the first one up, all the others followed in suit. Blue, Yellow, and Red…. All together they kind of reminded me of carrots. Before any of us could register what was going on, the Red ones attacked Chen. Climbing all over him, trying to strangle him, but to no avail. The Yellow and Blue ones joined in, 30 mixed color carrot things climbed all over Chen, toppling him to the ground. All of them teamed up, lifted him, and carried him below the Red Onion. Just like what happened to Gannon, he was swallowed up into the onion. More little seeds sprouted below the onion floating in the sky, all red. That made Twenty or so Red, Ten Blue, Ten Yellow. Forty in all, and already, they were powerful enough to take over this whole town. All Charlie saw was his father being swallowed up by that onion, and then more seeds. He had already fallen on his knees crying before I looked over at him.

When the seeds popped up and turned into those carrot things, the townspeople screamed. In all directions people were running. Gannon screamed my name, and shortly grabbed my hand and pulled Eliza and Charlie along with me to his house. The red ones pursued us, following us into the house. We had enough of a lead that Gannon had enough time to bring out his flamethrower. Eliza had no idea that her dad even had a Flamethrower. I didn't want her to see this; my right arm was in front of her eyes, and my left in Charlie's. She barely saw any of it…. But she saw the part that she shouldn't have seen….. her father being carried away. All she could so was call my name "Chelsea…. Chelsea….!" Through her lapse of breathes she took in between her crying. Both Eliza and Charlie lost their parents….. was it up to me to take care of them now…?

The screaming continued outside, but we didn't move. They weren't coming to us, I didn't want us to go to them. I felt so bad for them… they no longer had any parents…. They were at such a young age, its just cruel to do that to someone. Why!? Why them!? They never did anything wrong, so why did they have to lose their parents!? WHY!? Is this some plot by the Witch Princess to destroy this village by giving me these seeds? AHHHH! I can't think right now…. I can only cry along with these children….

I blinked my eyes…. Had I fallen asleep? It was still light out, how long was I out for? The children were still with me. At least we three were safe…. But what of the other towns people? I slowly carried the two into Gannon's bed. I didn't want to wake them until I assured the safety of other citizens. The floor creaked a little as I slowly moved towards the door, twisted its handle, and opened it.

The remains of Chen's store were burning, the grass around it was on fire. It didn't look like it would spread, but the fire engulfing Marribelle's shop was far more drastic. Every single building was on fire, except Gannon's… have they spared us? I saw no one around, not even those carrot alien things. The road has blood splattered on its ground. I spun around in a circle, looking for anyone, even Popuri and Karen whom I barely knew. They were visiting this season, I hope they're okay… They usually are around the Hotel…. I guess that'd be the best place to look for them. I started on the road to the hotel, and as I was nearing the bridge a shriek pierced my years….

"CHELSEA!!!" yelled a familiar voice….. it was just who I was looking for, Popuri, who had Karen following her.

"You two are alive, thank god!"

"Ya, it's nice to see someone else around…. Popuri and I have looked around the whole town twice, and we haven't seen a soul"

"Not one person at all! I'm so Scared Chelsea! I don't get how you two can stay calm! Those onion are RIGHT there, floating above us! They could even be spying on our conversation!"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to get out of here!"

"But where would we go?" Popuri asked

"Lets go back home to Mineral Town, Popuri, and take Chelsea with us."

"Charlie and Eliza are also alive, they can come with us…. Right!?"

"We can't leave them behind."

"Good…. I'll go and get them. There's a boat down by the beach…. Go set it up for us."

"But what about paddles? We can't use our hands!"

"There should be some paddles in Gannon's store, don't worry Popuri, I got it covered."

At that, we went our separate ways. Popuri and Karen left to the beach, I went to go get the kids. Back at the store, there were paddles, and the kids were still sleeping soundly. I stuck the paddles in my pants, and carried the kids to the beach. Karen had the boat all ready, I had the paddle and the kids. We were ready to go. The fires had spread, smoke was coming from the forest, the church was burning, the trees, and the Witch Princess's house. My farm was back there…. It was what I had always wanted, and what I had just finally got. I only had a few animals, and it's only been a year since I finally got it started, yet I had already lost it. This island has a special place in my heart…. It's hard to let it go. Tear drops fell out of my eyes as we set out to sea…. We were on our way to Mineral Town…. I hope we can find safety there….


End file.
